


I Had No One

by Spelacchiotto



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Holmes Family, Implied Johnlock, It sounded good in my head, M/M, Spoilers for TFP, but oh well, missing moment, sherrinford, violin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-18 01:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9357038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spelacchiotto/pseuds/Spelacchiotto
Summary: “Why you never
played with me when
I was a kid, Sherlock?” The woman asked, her voice smooth and
tender like a spell which he knew well not to pay attention to.“Because at the time, I used to
think boys didn't play with girls.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> \- Spoilers ahead if you haven't seen The Final Problem -

The doors opened with an hissing sound, the cameras turned around to follow the man's movements. He briefly glanced up at them, raising an eyebrow as they silently returned to their original place, and put the bag down on the floor with a small sigh. He took out a violin, plucking at the strings before resting it on his shoulder, his chin finding its place, then he looked up at the young woman behind the glass with a brief smile.

The first notes were almost tentative, hesitant, as the arch slid on the strings, but it wasn't long before another violin joined it, surer, faster, as if it had missed the other's company.

“Hello, Eurus.” The man said, without any answer from the woman across the room, eyeing him suspiciously.

They kept on playing silently, the melody growing faster and sweeter whilst the music filled their ears, but the woman suddenly stopped playing, lowering her violin. The man blinked and sucked in a deep breath, putting his instrument back into the bag whilst never breaking eye contact.

“Why you never played with me when I was a kid, Sherlock?” The woman asked, her voice smooth and tender like a spell which he knew well not to pay attention to.

“Because at the time, I used to think boys didn't play with girls.” He replied, trying not to give any thoughts or feelings away, but the woman was too clever.

“But you've never been conventional, have you?”

He blinked a few times, parting his lips whilst looking for the right words. Soon, an unnoticed smile curled the corner of his lips, betraying him.

“No, I guess not.” He replied, the features of his face softening for a brief moment as images of a certain man flashed behind his eyelids.

The woman beyond the glass smiled back at him, carefully putting the violin down on the bed before sitting down, the mattress creaking under her weight. She crossed her legs, her eyes sparkling with delight and interest.

“Tell me about John Watson.”


End file.
